Galen, Sera
Sera Galen was a thief and a vagabond that traveled the galaxy in search of adventure and fortune. After being disowned by her family and people, Sera traveled around the galaxy, hoping to find a place to fit in. History Early Life Sera Galen was born on Amberlene to the M’toya family, the middle daughter of four girls. Her real name was Sachi M’toya. As the middle child, she was all but forgotten and ignored until one day her mother witnessed her blind fury and strength as she started a fight with a neighboring child. Her mother quickly petitioned to have Sachi trained as a Mistryl, following after Sachi’s older sister, Tanda. Sachi excelled at her training and quickly became versed in the Shadow arts and the art of deception. As she grew older, Sachi/Sera also blossomed into a beautiful young lady. Because of this, though, Sachi would eventually be disowned by her family and exiled from Emberlene. Due to her strong and sometimes stubborn spirit, Sachi was spurned by others that were being trained as Mistryls. She did connect with another initiate, Selene, who was kind of an outcast herself. It was with Selene's help that Sachi began developing a gift for disguises. Sachi was also one of the only other's on Emberlene that knew Selene's secret: That Selene was actually a Clawdite. During a holiday visit to her family’s home, Sachi was accosted by a drunken family friend who had become lustful of her. Due to her training, Sachi defended herself, but inadvertently killed the man in the process. When her family found her with the body, she was accused of murder and brought before the Elders of the Mistryl Shadow Guards. While Sachi pleaded that she acted in self-defense, her word held little weight. It was decided that she was to be exiled rather than executed or imprisoned. Life After Emberlene Sachi/Sera was taken to the planet Abregado-Rae where she was dumped and left to fend for herself. On Abregado, she assumed the identity of Sera Galen and began living as a street urchin and thief. After a year of living in the streets, Sera was caught trying to steal from a supply crate being loaded onto a ship bound for the Engstrom Trust. The captain recognized her shabby thieving skills as something he could ply with the budding Larza Syndicate and agreed to take her to Caprica in order to get her a job. Initially, Sera was fond of working as a petty thief for the Larza Syndicate. Working for the organization, she was able to hone her martial arts skills too, roughing up potential victims. But she eventually grew tired of not making enough credits through the Syndicate and moved on. Sera came across the Gallenti pirate captain, Jalyna Dalma, and agreed to come on as a member of her crew. Under Jalyna, Sera found more an easier way of life, although she didn’t feel she fit in with the nearly all Gallenti crew. By 5 BBY, Sera had grown tired of being a deckhand and jumped ship. Ending up on Waystation Kesh, Sera came across Max Eilerson, who was looking for a guide into the Engstrom Trust. Sera conned her way into Max’s trust and soon found herself hunting ancient treasures on Cyyla with Eilerson. While excavating an ancient underground set of ruins, Sera found a strange, ancient book that Max identified as a link to the fabled Grey Circle. Although the book was locked shut, Max said it was priceless and couldn’t fall into the hands of the Empire. Sera watched in disgust as the Yakoza showed up and purloined the book from the researcher’s group. They intended on giving it to an agent of the Empire in the Selconra Sector. Sera felt a moment of clarity, knowing that she could steal the book and keep it away from the Empire. Another part of her yearned to sell the book to the right buyer and finally have all the credits she desired. Stowing away on the Yakoza ship, Sera hid until the vessel landed on Cantre, where the gang planned on meeting up with the Imperials. Heisting the book out from under the Yakoza’s noses, Sera fled Cantre and ended up on Vileous, with agents of the Yakoza and the Empire on her tail. She managed to escape, but not before getting rid of the book by dumping it on an unsuspecting, young spacer. Appearance and Personality Sera was a young, attractive female with fair skin, dark hair and dark eyes. Her hair was usually braided in multiple braids and hanging loosely down her neck and back. She considered her looks to be just one of her tools she used as a thief, even though she often looked like a vagabond. She was very athletic and strong, despite her very feminine and petite appearance. Sera, at times, seemed selfish and anti-social. In truth, Sera wanted nothing more than to find a place where she could fit in and feel comfortable. Although she didn’t like to admit it, Sera was capable of being very compassionate and almost heroic, when her survival instincts didn’t get in the way. RPG D6 Stats Type: Thief/Former Mistryl Shadow Guard DEXTERITY 3D+2 Blaster 5D, Dodge 5D+1, Melee Combat 6D, Thrown Weapons 5D, (S)Thrown Weapons: Throwing Knives 6D+1, (S)Thrown Weapons: Zenji Needles 7D KNOWLEDGE 2D+2 Alien species 3D+2, Intimidation 4D, Languages 6D, Streetwise 4D+2, Survival 5D, Willpower 5D MECHANICAL 2D Beast Riding 5D+2, Repulsorlift Operation 5D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Con 6D, (S)Con: Disguise 7D+1, Hide 6D, Search 5D+1, Sneak 7D STRENGTH 3D+2 Brawling 4D+2, (S)Brawling: Shadow Martial Arts 6D, Climbing/Jumping 6D TECHNICAL 2D+2 Computer Programming/Repair 3D+2, First Aid 4D+1, Security 6D+2 Special Abilities: Shadow Arts Martial Arts: After a successful attack, a Shadow Arts practitioner may make an immediate Sneak skill check at no penalty (vs. the enemy’s Search or Perception). Success allows them to hide themselves while their opponent is still reeling from their attack. This ability cannot be used in open ground. Maneuvers: Alter aim, back strike, blindfighting, disarm, foot sweep, ground strike, instant stun, instant wound, nerve punch, silent strike, surprise attack, triple parry. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 20 Move: 10 Equipment: (2) False IDs, SoroSuub Q-2 hold-out blaster (3D+2, 3-4/8/12, ammo: 6), 15 Zenji needles (STR+3D+1), Climbing claws (STR+1D, +2D climbing/jumping), Syntherope, Climbing gear, Comlink, Datapad. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Hidden in Shadows